


Long Shot Penny

by dramashita



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramashita/pseuds/dramashita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohkura hates Yoko's lonely expression</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Shot Penny

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under my LJ name - doubleyey

Ohkura sat down in the seat next to Yoko at the bar, gesturing with a wave of his hand for the bartender to bring him a beer. He stretched out his arms for a moment before turning to Yoko with a grin on his face. “Yo.”

Yoko laughed softly. “I can’t believe you actually came.”

“I said I would,” Ohkura shrugged. “You should believe in me more.”

“I thought surely anything that would take you away from sleep would not be on your list of priorities.”

Ohkura pouted. “You guys all have the worst opinion of me.”

“Well,” Yoko paused as the bartender delivered Ohkura’s beer. “It’s your own fault. But seriously, why did you come?”

Ohkura wiped the foam from his lips with a napkin as he set down his drink. “I don’t know. When I ran into you here yesterday, I thought you looked like you could use some company.”

Yoko gave a half smile, chucking a piece of dried squid in Ohkura’s direction. He felt grateful that his band mate had thought to spend time with him, but he didn’t want to say anything, too afraid that whatever would come out of his mouth would be beyond embarrassing. Instead he took a hearty swig of his beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“That’s gross,” Ohkura chimed, nose wrinkled.

Yoko made a face. “I’m a guy. This is how a guy drinks!” He grabbed Ohkura’s hand and clanked their mugs together. “Now drink!”

*

_“Ne, Tacchon…don’t you think Yoko’s looking a bit…down lately?” Yasu asked from his place next to the drummer on the couch. Directly in front of them, the man in question was sleeping soundly, a small puddle of drool accumulating on the table beneath his head._

_Ohkura glanced at Yasu briefly before resuming his observation of the sleeping man. Subaru and Maru were snickering to themselves next to Yoko, a rolled up tissue in Subaru’s hand slowly making its way to Yoko’s nose. “Hmmm,” he replied, in agreement. “I guess so.”_

_Yasu frowned as Subaru fell over, eyes and grin wide when Yoko stirred slightly. “Oi, stop that! Let him sleep.”_

_Maru pouted. “Aww, it’s fun. He’s always messing with us when we sleep.”_

_Subaru nodded. “Yeah! Watch this! Come on Yasu, come over here.”_

_Yasu rolled his eyes but complied, moving to stand behind Subaru as he brought the tissue back to Yoko’s nose. Yoko made a snuffling sound and whined, arm coming up to block his face. He looked so adorable, unconsciously pouting and trying desperately to stay asleep._

_Ohkura sighed and rested his cheek on his palm, elbow resting on the arm of the couch._

_“He visits the same bar every night,” Hina spoke up from behind him. “I was thinking of joining him sometime, but if you’re concerned, why don’t you go?”_

_“It’s not like I’m all that worried,” the drummer protested. “Yasu was the one who brought it up.”_

_Hina just smiled. “Well, whatever. Let me know if you’re interested.”_

*

Ohkura splashed cool water on his face as he stood in front of the incredibly small mirror in the men’s restroom. He’d probably had a bit too much to drink, at least for a work night, but something about Yoko’s manner all evening had compelled him to stay a little longer, to drink a little more. It was nice, drinking with Yoko alone, instead of with the rest of the guys.

He pinched his cheeks a bit, annoyed with their redness. Was it because he was drunk? Or because he still felt that nervous excitement of being around his sempai?

Whatever the reason, he didn’t like it.

He quickly splashed his face again and walked out, frowning when he noticed Yoko’s slumped figure. The older man was gazing blankly into his drink, as if searching for life’s answers in the bottom of the empty glass. His eyes held none of the liveliness usually present, his mouth set in a thin line, shoulders hunched…

Ohkura’s hands clenched at his side briefly. This was not how Yoko was supposed to look. He should have been smiling, smirking, laughing loudly with the bartender, or at least gazing around the room looking for beautiful women. Ohkura walked up and laid a hand on Yoko’s shoulder.

Yoko’s head snapped in his direction, eyes wide.

“Last train is soon. Want to get going?” Ohkura asked, reaching into his pocket with his free hand and pulling out his wallet. “I’ll pay today.”

Yoko smirked. “What, really? Well this is rare!” He laughed merrily and reached up to pinch Ohkura’s cheek. “Aww, what a cute kohai!”

“Hey! Quit it! Geez…” he whined, but he was glad the gloomy air had lifted. He placed the bills on the table and slung an arm around Yoko’s shoulders, dragging him out the door.

*

_Ohkura blinked as a pair of arms suddenly deposited a great deal of weight upon his shoulders. Buckling a little under the unexpected pressure, he turned his head to glare at whoever was leaning on him, only to come face to face with Yoko and his bright, shiny, up-to-no-good eyes._

_“Oi…” he whined, shrugging his shoulders futilely, his yukata slipping off even further._

_“What? You don’t like being my armrest?!” Yoko cried, straight faced. “You should be happy that you’re getting all this attention from me!”_

_Ohkura couldn’t help but laugh a little “You’re so stupid. Quit it! You’re heavy!”_

_Yoko leaned a little closer, breath ghosting warmly over Ohkura’s ear. “It’s that you’re too scrawny. You need more muscle. Then you could take my weight with no problem.”_

_Okura shivered; he couldn’t help it. His mind was already running away with various thoughts of all the different ways he could_ take _Yoko’s weight. He swallowed thickly, the hair on the back of his neck standing up every time Yoko exhaled._

_“Ah, just quit it!” he moaned, leaning forward and consequentially causing Yoko to fall over the back of the couch, the older man laughing the entire time._

_A pillow flew in their direction, deftly hitting Ohkura in the chest._

_“Cut it out! We're in the onsen lounge! And I’m trying to read here!” Ryo whined, waving his script around. “Take your gay flirting somewhere else!”_

_Ohkura felt his face flame red. He fumbled with the tie to his yukata a bit._

_“You’re just jealous we’re not paying any attention to you!” Yoko retorted, making a face. “Right, Tacchon?” He grinned._

_“Eh…yeah…” Ohkura mumbled, before promptly turning and escaping out the door to the sound of Ryo’s laughter._

*

Yoko hesitated before sliding into the water next to Ohkura. He squirmed a bit as his body got used to the heat.

Ohkura stared at the water a few moments before taking a deep breath and glancing at the other man’s face.

Yoko’s smile was slightly stiff, as if he didn’t know whether to be happy Ohkura was there or apprehensive of the same. He was sitting on a more elevated rock, so that his chest was exposed all the way to the navel, and Ohkura nearly had to pinch himself to look away.

“So…this onsen is pretty nice, right?” Ohkura said, laughing nervously. He fluttered his hands about in the water, making small currents.

Yoko nodded quickly. “Yeah…the uh…temperature is…hot, but not really, and not cold, I mean…it’s pretty nice.”

Ohkura sighed. “Ah, this is awkward.”

Yoko blinked at him, mouth hanging open slightly. “…wow.”

“What?”

“…you just came out and said it,” Yoko laughed, leaning back on his arms and gazing straight at Ohkura.

Ohkura shrugged. “If it’s awkward, it’s awkward.”

Yoko hummed in agreement, eyes closing as he leaned back a little more into the water. “That straightforward part of you is funny.”

Ohkura shrugged, even though he couldn’t see it. “I guess,” he replied, staring at the droplets of moisture gathering around Yoko’s collarbone.

They sat in silence for a while, Ohkura staring at Yoko and Yoko relaxing in the water. Inwardly, Ohkura was kicking himself. Why couldn’t he just play it cool? It’s not like Ryo had said anything weird, he was always making comments like that when he was annoyed. And really, it was all Ohkura’s reaction that had complicated things.

With a sigh, Ohkura raised his hands to scrub at his face, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“I never said thank you, you know,” Yoko spoke up softly, “for coming and drinking with me at the bar the last couple of days.” He opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at the drummer.

 _I like being with you alone. You’re so different…_ is what Ohkura wanted to say in reply, but he held his tongue. “I didn’t mind” is all that he said instead.

“Well, thanks anyway. It gets kind of tiring, always having to be funny or outgoing,” Yoko added. “I don’t feel like I have to entertain you. It’s nice.”

Ohkura could feel his cheeks rebelling against him again, and he was glad they were already red from the heat. This honest side of Yoko was very…sweet, really, and he didn’t know how to respond to it. He was used to loud, boisterous Yoko who laughed easily and was too hard on himself. He’d always known off-camera Yoko was calmer and somewhat soft-spoken, but he had never been given the chance to really see it much first hand.

Without realizing it, he found himself a lot closer to the older man, looking straight into his eyes, a comfortable feeling surrounding the two of them. His lips curved a little, and his hand reached out slowly toward Yoko’s.

Before he had a chance to touch it, however, a loud cry came from behind them.

“BANZAI!” Subaru shouted, and suddenly three bodies flew over their heads into the water.

“Oi!” Ryo and Hina yelled in tandem from the doorway.

“You guys have no manners!” Hina cried. “Don’t just go jumping into onsen!”

Yasu, Maru, and Subaru only laughed, leaning on each other for support.

Ryo slid into the water and grinned widely. “I’m just going to laugh when you guys make yourselves pass out like girls from the heat shock.”

Yoko glanced over to where Ohkura had jumped away in shock. He sighed, fingers curling slightly, before he smirked and joined Ryo in taunting the others.

*

_Yasu smiled comfortingly at his friend, reaching out to pat his shoulder._

_“Ah, why is this so difficult?” Ohkura moaned, picking at his nails._

_“Probably because you actually like him,” Yasu replied. “You’ve never had a strong interest in someone before, at least since I’ve known you.”_

_Ohkura squirmed. “Does it bother you?”_

_Yasu blinked at him. “What? No! Why would it?”_

_“Because…it’s…” Ohkura grasped for words, but came up empty, “…because it’s Yoko?”_

_Laughing, Yasu tapped Ohkura lightly on the head. “Don’t be stupid. Your taste in partners doesn’t bug me.”_

_“What should I do about it?”_

_“Hmm,” Yasu paused, thinking. “Now that’s something you have to think of on your own. Be a man! Face him directly!” He snickered._

_Ohkura’s look was clearly unimpressed._

_“It’s Yoko,” Yasu tried again. “I’m sure you can handle him on your own.”_

*

 _Great advice, Yasu_ , Ohkura thought sarcastically, as he pushed Yoko against a wall and pressed their lips together. He could feel his insides clenching with apprehension, waiting for some kind of negative reaction. His muscles tensed, his eyes closed tightly, and his heart was about to pound right out of his chest.

It wasn’t until he felt the cool touch of Yoko’s hand on his face that he realized Yoko was actually kissing him back. His eyes snapped open, but it made him cross-eyed trying to look at Yoko’s face from so close, so he closed them again, and all the tension melted out of his body.

He pulled away a few moments later, hands and breath shaking. “…you didn’t hit me.”

Yoko smirked. “You are so slow.”

“What?” Ohkura pouted.

Yoko flicked his forehead before rubbing it soothingly. “How can you possibly be a good ranger with this spacey attitude of yours?”

“Yoko!”

Yoko laughed and kissed him again. “You’re going to buy me drinks again tonight.”

“Oi!”

“Actually, Hina owes me 5,000 yen; maybe we should go collect and then go drinking?”

Ohkura sighed exasperatedly. “Are you ever going to answer me?”

Yoko just smiled and laced their fingers together. “Let’s go.”


End file.
